


Pumpkin Patch

by Aquaglass



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst with a Happy Ending, Autistic Pearl (Steven Universe), Autistic Peridot (Steven Universe), Baby Pumpkin, Bullying, But still sour, Chat Gems, Child Abandonment, Child Abuse, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Harassment, Homelessness, Mama Peri, My First Fanfic, Nice Yellow Pearl, Panic Attacks, Sexual Harassment, Teen Pregnancy, We are the chatroom gems, fanfic of a fanfic, mainly focuses on lapidot, so dont be confused if the others arent in it much, sorry other shippers, teen mom - Freeform, this story revolves around peridot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-02-11 17:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12939726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquaglass/pseuds/Aquaglass
Summary: What if Peridot from Dark_Mage_of_Ylisse's We Are The Chatroom Gems went through something more, causing her life to change drastically? What if the little blonde was on the wrong road at the wrong time, ending up pregnant from the disturbing turn of events? How will she deal with a baby in her already broken life? Yella certainly isn't happy with the news, and Limone is... Nice? Who knows, maybe this baby is the one thing that'll change everything.Maybe Pumpkin can patch up her already broken heart. (Along with Lapis)And maybe this baby will give Peridot more courage and strength than she's ever had before.





	1. Broken Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [We Are The Chatroom Gems](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8491420) by [Dark_Mage_of_Ylisse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Mage_of_Ylisse/pseuds/Dark_Mage_of_Ylisse). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gets right to the point and contains a kidnapping scene, panic attacks, hints of rape and a very sad cinnamon bun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my very first time writing so please bear with me if there are any typos, things tend to move too fast or if I repeat words too often!  
> This is an Alternate Universe/Fanfiction for an already existing Steven Universe Fanfiction, We Are The Chatroom Gems by Dark_Mage_of_Ylisse so if you haven't read that please go read it before this one, otherwise, things will get confusing. Plus, it's really good, one of the best fanfics/stories I've ever read.  
> And before you ask, YES Dark_Mage_of_Ylisse knows about this and is okay with it. I've actually been talking to her about it since before I even began to write. Dark_Mage_of_Ylisse also came up with the title so thank you for that!
> 
>  
> 
> The first 3 chapters take place BEFORE We Are The Chatroom Gems, and chapter 4 takes place somewhere around chapter 11 of Chatroom.

February 17th

The skies were covered in grey, fluffy clouds as a chilly wind brushed through the trees, sweeping off the last few leaves left on them. A short blonde teen was walking home from the grocery store, two plastic bags in hand that consisted of food to cleaning supplies. She was wearing a thin grey sweatshirt along with oversized dark blue jeans. Her hair is short and blonde, untamed and fluffy creating an almost triangular shape. She has large glasses perched on her nose and misty, light blue eyes. Peridot is her name.

Peridot was walking home from the grocery store Yella Diamond, her adoptive "mother" had sent her to, she had to take a different route than usual since her normal route was under construction. As she was walking home she came across an unfamiliar neighborhood, the houses varied in different browns and blues, the road had a few cracks and gas stains and mist crawled along the sidewalk. 'It doesn't look too bad' the blonde thought to herself as she kept walking.

Although something about this all felt sketchy. The short blonde had heard too many stories in the past of young girls walking in neighborhoods similar to the one she was in now. But really, the poor girl was always scared of walking home alone. She felt too vulnerable, like a kitten trapped in a cage with wolves.

Snow began to fall from the cloudy skies and she couldn't stop herself from smiling, she always loved the snow. Despite never being able to go outside to enjoy it, she still liked it. A dark brown minivan turned onto the street and her heart rate increased. This car has been following her ever since she left the store. 

She felt a very unnerving feeling as it slowed down next to her. A man who looked to be in his late 20s rolled down his tinted window. The car was old and covered in scratches with a huge dent in the side that looked to be caused by a car accident.

"Hey, need a ride?" His voice was scratchy, he had on a simple black t-shirt, his eyes were a vivid green and he had frizzy ginger hair. This felt unreal, she felt like she was in a movie, and she hoped to god that what she was thinking wasn't about to become reality. A few weeks ago the blonde had watched a horror movie with her adoptive sister, Limone. It took a lot of convincing but she eventually got Peridot to watch it with her. It was an older movie, Limone had said it wasn't that scary and if anything was 'cheesy'. The blonde hadn't remembered the name of it, but what she did remember was the disturbing kidnapping scene.

"No thank you." the blonde mumbled, she felt anxious and began to walk faster. The scene from the movie played through her head and it felt as if her heart froze when she heard the squeak of an old car door opening. 

"Sorry blondie, but you're coming with me." 'Oh god... please no...' She thought to herself, scared out of her mind the small blonde began to run, she heard footsteps behind her and she felt tears prickle in the corners of her eyes. 

'Please, please no...' having shorter legs and less muscle it didn't take long for the man to catch up to her. She felt a strong hand grab her by the back of her neck, forcing her onto the road, head hitting the concrete. As he held her down she felt a needle going into the nape of her neck, it all happened so fast the blonde was almost in shock. "Let me go!" She cried as she tried to wiggle out of his grasp. 

The man grabbed her, lifting her off the ground causing Peridot to thrashed around and start screaming but she knew she wasn't strong enough. Tears streaked down her face, blood dripping from her wound on her forehead as her vision began to fade as she slowly fell unconscious. Groceries forgotten on the road, the last thing she saw was man opening his empty trunk.

February 18th

it was a little past dusk when small blonde cracked her eyes open, she slowly turned her head and looked around the room she was in. She was on a tan, worn out couch with a cracked, dusty glass coffee table sitting on an old gray carpet. The house was dusty and smelt of alcohol. It took her a few seconds to realize where she was. 

'O-oh...' memories from yesterday came flooding into her head, she tried her best to hold back a sob as hot tears began to streak down her face.  
Everything hurt, her arms, her legs, her stomach, her- nevermind. She let out a quiet sob, putting a hand to her mouth hoping to quiet herself. She shakily put on all her clothes she could find which only happened to be her underwear, bra and grey sweatshirt. As she put her underwear back on she stopped as she saw blood on the inside of her thighs. She felt her stomach twist into a knot. She never noticed that before... She cleaned it off her thighs the best she could as she tried her best not to vomit.

Her pants were sitting under the glass coffee table, clearly in sight yet in the state of mind the blonde was in she hadn't even noticed.

She looked around in the room, no one else was there, she registered. She jumped as she heard a voice in the kitchen, 'He's on the phone...' She assumed, she could hear another voice yet it sounded quieter and muffled, as if on the other side of a telephone line. Thankfully she wasn't tied up, the underweight girl got up from her spot quietly, but lost her balance and fell right back onto the couch, she could barely feel her legs. 

She looked over to the kitchen looking for any sign to show he heard her. 

"Dammit. I need to go, Vincent, I'll call you back." She heard what sounded like a phone being set on the counter as she got herself to her feet, finding strength and silently rushing into the closet meant for shoes and coats, quietly shutting the old wooden door as he entered the living room. Back pressed against the wall, eyes wide as she watched through the small crack between the door and the doorframe which let little light shine through. "Where are you hiding blondie..." The blonde felt the hairs on her neck stand up as she tried her best to quiet her breathing. "I know you're in here..." Peridot stood frozen, heart pounding in her chest. 'He's gonna find me...' She thought to herself, anxiety rising even more than before. 

She stayed hidden in the closet for about 15 minutes. She waited for any sign he had found her.

There was none.

'Thank god' she thought to herself as she made her way to the front door, body shaking. When the old floorboards creaked she'd become frozen in spot, heart racing, hoping he hadn't heard. Luckily she made her way to the door without notice. She had guessed he went to look in some other part of the house.

She slowly reached for the silver doorknob, all she could hear was her heartbeat, and all she could feel was the cold metal on the door making contact with her skin, the rest of her felt numb. She tried to turn the doorknob. 

It's locked. 

Peridot was trying her hardest not to break down into a panic attack, she wrapped her arms around herself and crouched down feeling a huge lump form in her throat, trying her best to not make a sound. Her light blue eyes landed on the doormat, 'It's at least worth a try' she slowly lifted up the doormat, eyes landing on a silver key, grabbing it as fast as she could. The blonde unlocked the door and opened it, freezing as it let out a loud creak. 

She heard running from another room as she sprinted out the door as fast as her short legs could take her. She shivered as she ran, feeling the cold snow against her pale legs. The blonde let out a shaky sob as she struggled to keep moving. She heard him scream at her from behind, "GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT! IF YOU REPORT ME TO THE DAMN POLICE I'LL FIND YOU!" She ignored him and kept running, despite being scared out of her mind.

She found the strength to keep going, running as if she stopped for one second she'd drop dead. Peridot had never run this fast before, she'd usually be proud of herself but her mind was currently clouded with fear.

Peridot's feet stung with each step, the concrete was hard with a thin sheet of snow covering it. Her vision was blurry, hot tears streaming down her face. The blonde didn't slow down one second, for she still heard the man chasing after her.

After a solid 36 minutes of running, Peridot lost all feeling in her legs, she had taken a lot of turns and had gotten herself lost but lost him in the process. She came across a familiar neighborhood, it was definitely more friendly than the one she had come across before. She fell in the grass of an old children's park in the neighborhood and hid herself in the hollow gap of an old tree. She had lost him about 15 minutes ago, but being in the traumatized state she's in the blonde couldn't help but hide. She had to make sure he couldn't find her. Tears never stopped rolling down her cheeks and now that she knew she was safe to make noise she let herself go. 

The small blonde let out a choked sob, hugging her knees, burying her face in them, shivering from the cold as more snow began to fall. She felt disgusting. Her mind was swarming with thoughts as she dug her nails into her legs. The blonde's eyes now stung from all the crying she had been doing. Her body couldn't function right at the moment. She couldn't stand, speak or hear the voices around her. All she could do was cry.

The cold turned her numb, yet she could still feel the pain. It was the weirdest sensation she had ever felt, and definitely the worst. Her sobs got louder as she began to cough and hyperventilate. She's had panic attacks before, bad panic attacks, but this one was by far one of the worst. Thankfully since it had been so early in the morning the park was currently empty. Having someone trying to talk to her was the last thing she needed right now.

It had taken a long while but eventually, the short blonde had calmed herself down a bit. She was leaning against the tree, legs now completely pale, almost blue. She saw no beauty in the snow at the moment, for it was one of the things causing her pain. She finally found enough strength in herself to get to her feet, shaking violently as she wrapped her arms around herself, eyesight blurry even with her glasses.

Her legs stung badly as she held onto the trees for support. Her mind still trying to comprehend the events of what had just happened, as for it all happened so quickly. Well, most of it to say the least. The inside of her thighs hurt, with every step she made. This was too much for the short blonde to handle. She wanted to collapse and break down again but she knew that would get her nowhere. That, and she couldn't stay out in the snow much longer.

She now stood outside her front door, thankfully it's the weekend so that's one thing less she'll have to explain to Ms. Diamond. She wiped away her tears and tried to fix her posture as she opened the front door and walked into the house as warmth flooded through her body. Right when she was inside the door slammed shut behind her making her flinch.  
"Where the hell have you been!?" the blonde felt tears streak down her face again, she couldn't hold that back. Peridot's body tensed as she turned to face the taller woman. Peridot only came up to her stomach, making Peridot feeling even smaller. 

"I-i got l-lost on the way h-home..." She lied. She knew how much trouble lying would get her in if she found out, she didn't want anyone knowing about what happened. At least not now.

"Where are the groceries I sent you to get!? I knew you were a worthless dumbass but I had no idea you were stupid enough to get yourself lost when you've walked to that store multiple times! Not to mention how SIMPLE the walk is! AND FOR A WHOLE NIGHT!?" As Yella raised her voice Peridot hunched down as if trying to hide.

"M-miss Diamond?" a quiet voice came from behind her. She turned around to face the tall, skinny teen, with short blonde hair, standing behind their dark brown couch uncomfortably.

"What is it Limone? Can't you see I'm busy?" Limone stood up straight and looked her in the eyes, Yella hated poor posture.

"It's just... What happened to her pants?" Limone gestured over to the short blonde's legs. Yella looked back at Peridot, eyes fixing on her blue legs. Yella let out a frustrated sigh.

"Peridot, what happened to your pants?" She asked in a stern tone.

"I-i s-spilt something o-on t-th-them" She was cut off 

"How many times have I told you not to stutter!?" The short blonde let out a quiet sob.

"I-I'm sorry" She knew what was coming next. 

The underweight girl felt a strong hand grab the back of her neck as she completely froze, Yella had never grabbed her there before, it felt too familiar. She was thrown onto the stairs as she tried so hard to shake those thoughts out of her head but that only ended in more crying. 

"NEXT TIME, THINK ABOUT WHAT'LL HAPPEN IF YOU DISOBEY ME LIKE THIS AGAIN!" She yelled making the blonde flinch as she slammed the door. She sat there for a minute, softly crying waiting for her eyes to adjust to the pitch black room before slowly crawling over to the mattress, still shaking violently as she fell into another panic attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if things seemed to go too fast! Again, this is my first time writing. I've edited this countless times and tried to make it go at a normal pace, I've also tried to make it longer since this chapter is pretty short. I know things seem bad but angst to fluff is my absolute favorite! Things get better and more light-hearted in later chapters.


	2. Bonding & Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot and Limone have a chat about what had happened which brings up certain topics giving the cinnamon bun even more questions, finding herself having to make a huge decision.  
> This chapter contains harassment and hints of rape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always have so much trouble coming up with titles whoops.  
> This chapter was originally going to be A LOT shorter but I decided to put half of chapter 3 into it since chapter 3 was so long.  
> And happy new years!! I hope 2017 wasn't too bad for you all, 2017 was a pretty great year for me honestly and I hope 2018 will be an amazing year for us all!

February 25th

"Well... Aren't you a pretty blonde..." A breathy voice came from behind as she felt cold hands roaming her bare legs. She began to shake as she let more tears fall.  
"P-please let m-me g-g-go..." She pleaded in a shaky voice, she then heard a low chuckle as she felt him getting closer.  
"Oh blondie, you're staying with me now." She felt a hand slide between her legs...

"NO! PLEASE STOP!" she jolted up, body covered in a cold sweat as tears ran down her cheeks. The shivering blonde brought a hand to her chest, breath shaky and eyes wide, attempting to calm herself down. 

"Hey, nerd!" The blonde quickly looked to where the voice had come from. Limone burst through her bedroom door, making her jump. Yeah, Limone noticed she just woke from a nightmare. Did she care? No. Limone was used to this, her little sister would have them frequently due to Miss Diamond. "I have a few questions for you and you better not lie to me like you did to Miss Diamond," Limone said firmly as she stood in front of her bed, staring her down. 

'How did she...' "I didn't lie to her." Peridot mumbled as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"I told you not to lie, you've been to that store and back multiple times. I know you have the route memorized so where'd you actually go?" The small blonde fiddled with her hands nervously.

"It was under construction so I had to take a different route a-and I got lost..." she replied almost in a whisper. 'Why can't she just leave...'  
"For an entire night? Peridot, you know I won't take that as an answer, and what actually happened to your pants? You take great care of literally everything you own." the younger blonde looked down, avoiding eye contact.

"I left them..." she felt a lump form in her throat.

"Peridot you're going to have to be more specific, where did you leave them!? Where were you!? Who were you with? How did you get home!? And last but not least, what made it so important that you had to LIE to Miss Diamond about-" 

"I WAS KIDNAPPED OKAY!?" Peridot blurted out, she had been itching to finally tell someone ever since it had happened, she's waited over a week. She came close to talking to Limone about it before even though her sister isn't exactly nice to her. 

She was now on her feet glaring back at Limone. It felt so good to finally tell someone, yet she was scared out of her mind at the fact that Limone could march right up to Yella and tell her. Peridot had no idea how Yella would react but she didn't want to find out anytime soon.

Thankfully, Yella was out shopping so she wasn't there to hear what the blonde has just confessed. Even though Limone was a complete brat, there were moments where she's shown she actually does care for Peridot. They were rare, but they were still there.

Limone's expression went from annoyed to worry as she stood in place, staring at the smaller girl. "P-peridot..." Limone approached her as the small blonde collapsed onto the bed, wrapping her arms around her body as she let out a quiet sob. "Peridot, hey, shhh, It's okay..." Limone sat next to her and wrapped her arms around her trying her best to comfort her. She wasn't exactly used to comforting others, although usually, any type of comfort worked for the underweight girl.

Peridot wrapped her arms around Limone and buried her face into her shoulder, even if it was from her bratty sister, Peridot always loved physical contact, but not when she ends up hurt of course. "You're going to be okay..." Limone reassured quietly as she lightly rubbed her back, running her other hand through her sister's untamed hair. Peridot's crying got worse at finally getting some sort of affection after all of this. She didn't deserve love and affection is what she'd tell herself. But that's because it's what everyone else in her life has told her.

Limone held her close until Peridot's sobs turned into quiet whimpers.

Once the older girl had gotten her to calm down Limone made her hot chocolate and wrapped her in a giant, orange blanket. She was now sitting next to Limone on the couch, sniffling quietly as they watched a movie called Guardians Of The Galaxy. "Um... Limone?"

Her older sister moved her gaze from the television to the small blonde, "Yes?" Peridot shifted a little bit under the large blanket. The underweight girl had always looked insecure and timid, you could see it in her eyes and the way she held herself, but it seems as if it had just gotten worse since the... Incident.

"T-thank you..." she said quietly as she took another sip of her hot chocolate. 

"I... You're welcome..." Limone smiled warmly at her as they went back to watching tv quietly.  
Once the movie was over they sat in silence for a while until Limone spoke up, "Peridot?" The blonde looked over at Limone at hearing her name. 

"Yeah?" The taller blonde sat there thinking for a minute, Peridot was about to ask again until Limone spoke up.

"What exactly... Did they do to you?" She froze in spot at the question, hesitating on whether to answer or not. 'Would Limone tell Yella what happened? What if she blames me or thinks I liked it, what if-' Her thoughts were interrupted by her sister speaking up once more. 

"Peridot... I won't tell anyone... I promise." The taller blonde looked into Peridot's eyes, hoping what she'd guessed had happened to her little sister hadn't happened.

"Promise?" The blonde looked up at her as if pleading for her to never tell a soul.

"Promise." Limone confirmed.

The short blonde took in a deep breath, she set her hot chocolate on the stand next to the couch. She then shifted around in her blanket, nuzzling her face into it.  
"Um... H-he r-r..." She whispered, barely loud enough for Limone to hear, muffled by the blanket. The blonde couldn't bring herself to say the word. She shuddered as memories of last week came flooding back. She didn't want to tell anyone, she wanted to forget it ever happened and move on with her life but she knew refusing to answer Limone's question would only make things worse. 

Limone caught on, eyes widening in horror as she stared at her younger sister. She quickly pulled the younger blonde into another hug, "Peridot... I'm so sorry, you're at home now, your safe." Although home wasn't exactly safe for the short blonde either, she'd rather be stuck with Yella than be back with that stranger. And that says a lot. The younger of the two began to whimper and sniffle, quickly turning into weeping. She had finally told someone.

Once Peridot had calmed down, her mind now focused on how soft her blanket was, Limone moved from the hug to ask her something.

"Do you... Uh... Want a pregnancy test?" She asked hesitantly as the younger blonde's eyes widened. She never thought about that, she was too focused on the fact that it had happened, she didn't think about what it could have caused. She felt panic take over and she began to shake as she felt familiar arms wrap around her again. "Hey, I'm sorry, I won't ask again," Limone said in a worried tone. 

"No... I... Yeah... I want one..." replied Peridot uneasily.

Limone got up once she had calmed her down again, grabbing her shoes, slipping them on easily as she grabbed her coat.  
"What are you doing?" The small blonde asked as she sat up straight.

"Miss Diamond shouldn't be home for another two hours because of her doctor's appointment. I'm gonna run to the store, I've been needing to get a few things plus you just said you wanted a pregnancy test so..." She explained while putting on her poofy, silver coat, along with grabbing a pair of gloves. 

"How are you going to get there?" The blonde asked, looking at her from the couch curiously.

"I'll just take my bike, It's an expensive brand, tires work in the snow. Just some of the benefits of being rich." She smirked, grabbing her house key and made her way to the front door. The tall blonde put her hand on the doorknob and turned her head to look back at her sister, "If Miss Diamond comes back, and asks about me, tell her I'm in my room." Limone stepped outside as the younger blonde felt a cold breeze rush into the living room.

Once Limone had shut the front door and began to bike down to the grocery store, Peridot became overcome with anxiety. 'What if she tells Miss Diamond, what if Miss Diamond sees her while she's out, what if I'm actually pregnant I'm only 16,' her mind was flooded with 'what ifs' as she wrapped the blanket around her small body tighter, nuzzling her face into it again.

She soon decided she needed rest, so much has been going on and now she has so many questions, it was all so overwhelming. She snuggled into the blanket and began to drift asleep as she heard the vent turn on, heating the room back to its normal temperature.

One hour later

"Hey, Peridot, wake up." she groaned and opened her eyes slightly to see Limone sitting on the living room floor in front of her. "I got it." Limone gave Peridot a grocery bag that contained a pregnancy test in it. Peridot slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Just... Use it when you can, and tell me when you get the results." Limone got up and made her way to her room to put away the groceries she had bought for herself. 

The short blonde picked up the small box and sat there looking at it for a while. She brushed her thumb over the cover of the small box trying her best to register everything that had happened. The short blonde thought back to everything she had been through in her life, abandonment, starvation, abusement, harassment, loneliness and to top it all off, sexual harassment. 'Did I deserve all of this? The other kids I've seen get treated so differently than I do... No. I deserve this. I'm worthless, broken, useless, my own parents didn't even want me.' Peridot felt her eyes water, now wasn't the time to think about that. 

She rubbed her eyes as she made up her mind and went into her room, opening the box, leaving it in the bag while she stuffed it into her closet. She couldn't let Yella find out. She'd see it if she left it in the trash. She quietly read the instructions to herself, she had never been educated on how these work before.

Once she was done reading it the small blonde made her way to the bathroom, turned on the light and shut the door behind her, pulling down her pants and underwear as she put the device between her legs and sat on the toilet. Once she was done she just sat in place for a while. She knew she was stalling. 

The blonde hesitantly set it on the counter without looking at the screen, it had told her to set it on a flat surface wait a few minutes before the results appeared.

Around 10 minutes later the blonde shakily grabbed it, thumb over the screen. 'Well... This is it...' She waited a minute until finally getting the courage to remove her thumb. She felt her stomach twist into a knot as her heartbeat increased rapidly. Her eyes were locked onto the two vivid red lines on the tiny screen.

February 26th

Peridot woke up to a frustrated Yella on the phone walking down the hallway, passing her door. The small blonde had gone to bed early last night, the stress had been too much for her and all she needs right now is more rest. She snuggled into her blankets, hoping to go back to sleep, thankfully she didn't have a nightmare last night, like yesterday. She had been having nightmares almost every other night now. Her eyes opened again as she heard a soft knock on her door. "Peridot, can I come in?" Limone asked in a hushed tone.

"Yes." The small blonde answered and sat up as the door opened and Limone stepped in, closing it behind her quietly. 

"So... Did you do it?" Peridot nodded as she sat up on her bed. "Soo, the results?" Limone sat next to Peridot eager to know the answer. The small blonde fidgeted with her hands, looking down. 

"Um... I-i-i'm p-pregnant..." the taller blondes eyes widened as she scratched the back of her head looking at the carpet. 

"Oh... Well... Do you want to keep it or..." Limone asked hesitantly, looking at her sister's stomach.

Peridot looked up at her older sister. "I just... Need time to think..." The small blonde put a hand on her stomach lightly running her thumb over it.

"A-alright... Well... If you want to keep it I'll do everything I can to help... If you don't want to keep it I'll try to figure out how to help get you an abortion... I want to help you, Peridot." Limone looked her in the eyes "I know I'm not exactly the best sister, I pick on you, I make fun of you, I blackmail you, you get it... I just, want you to know I'm really trying right now." 

The underweight girl looked up at her sister "Thank you... I... I wouldn't have even known I'm pregnant without your help." 

Limone smiled as she stood up, brushing off her legs. "Not trying to pressure you but... You need to make a decision on whether you want to keep it or not soon. If you want to keep it we need to get you to the doctors immediately, but if you don't want to it's best to do an abortion early on." Limone explained as she made her way to the door. 

"Okay..." Peridot looked down at her stomach as Limone left her room. 

She knew the smart thing to do would be getting an abortion, It has only been a little over a week after all. 'Is that really the smarter choice?' said a small voice in the blonde's head. If she had an abortion she could just pretend none of this had ever happened, everything would go back to normal. Well, as normal as things got in this house. She wouldn't have to deal with all of this. But there was a part of her wanting to keep it, the thought of HER bringing another human into this world, a human like her, it warmed her heart. 

It would be HERS. She would be a mom. She would have a baby, her own baby. But she was raped... 'Do I really want a constant reminder of what happened?... No, I don't want to remember, I've already gone through so much.' The blonde thought to herself as she put a hand on her still flat stomach. 

'But if I do go through with this... There would be someone like me... Someone who loves me, someone who will always want to be with me... If they're hurt, or upset they'll come to ME for comfort. That's what babies do with their mothers right?' Just the thought of the blonde having her own baby made her feel all warm inside. 'What if I'm like Miss Diamond... No. I won't be like her. Ever. I'll give this baby all I have, I'll be the best mom ev- Oh...' and with that, she hesitantly decided to keep the baby. 

She couldn't kick this out of her life, she has the opportunity for something amazing that will change her life forever, she doesn't know if it will be for better or for worse, but all she knew was she would NOT let anyone take this away from her. 

 

February 27th

"Hey, freak!" Last month she'd run into someone who well... Has pretty much made a hobby out of harassing the poor girl. She was walking home once again, Yella didn't care she came home pantsless last time she sent her to get groceries, she'd still make her do it, if not even more to 'make her learn to do it better' which gave the poor girl even more anxiety. 

She avoided that neighborhood and any brown vans at all costs. Although somehow Limone had convinced Ms. Diamond to let her tag along when she sent Peridot to get groceries. But sadly Peridot happened to run into this bully a lot, with, or without Limone. And Limone was currently in the parking lot.

"Where are you going, nerd? You're not even gonna stop by and say hi?" He said in a mocking tone, grabbing her arm. 

"I'm going home, please leave me alone." She mumbled as she attempted to free herself from his grip. 

"Hey, Micheal! Get over here!" Her eyes shut at the sudden yell and inwardly groaned as his friend made his way over to them.

"This brat is trying to avoid us." He smirked as his friend pushed Peridot back, groceries falling out of her hands to the floor. He then grabbed Peridot's arms, holding them to her sides. She never got why they acted like they did, she'd say it's almost comedic if it wasn't her getting harassed. She suddenly felt a sharp pain on her cheek as she fell to the floor.

She immediately felt tears streak down her face, "Please stop!" She started shaking, memories of what happens at home came flooding back. She then felt a strong kick to her stomach and she froze.

Her mind went blank as she protectively wrapped her arms around her stomach, bringing herself up to her feet and ran out of the store. Her groceries left on the ground. Again.

Her hand was pretty much glued to her lower stomach as she ran. She didn't care if she was only a little over a week into her pregnancy, it's still there.

She ran into the parking lot, passing Limone in the process. "Peridot?" She stopped running when she heard Limone from behind. "Peridot what happened?" Limone put an arm on her shoulder, feeling the small blonde tense at the touch.

"W-we need to go home..." Peridot said in a shaky tone.

"O-okay where are the groceries?" Limone asked as the shorter blonde sniffled and pointed to the store. "Don't move." The taller blonde instructed as she ran inside to get the groceries. Once she came back out the two made their way to their bikes. 

A bike isn't anywhere near as good as a car, but it sure is better than walking, and no way was she walking home again. Once her and Limone got onto their bikes the tall blonde broke the silence, "Peridot what happened?" She repeated in a worried tone.

"I'll tell you when we get home..." The underweight girl mumbled shakily, wiping away her tears with the sleeve of her oversized green sweater as they began to bike home. Snow began to fall yet she couldn't bring herself to smile.

 

Peridot got off her bike and began to walk to the front door, Limone close behind her. "So...-" Limone began, quickly getting cut off by Peridot.

"Inside." Limone nodded as they walked into their huge house. Miss Diamond was still at work, so they had the house to themselves for a while. Peridot walked over to the couch, sitting down, wrapping herself in the orange blanket from before. 

"So, what happened?" Limone continued from earlier as she sat down next to her. 

"Someone kicked me." Peridot's voice was muffled by the blanket covering her mouth.

"Um... No offense but why is that a big deal? I mean, it's not exactly uncommon..." Sadly, it's true. Peridot would get bullied constantly yet she didn't even go to a public school yet. Peridot frowned and moved the blanket so it was no longer covering her mouth. 

"They kicked me..." She moved the blanket off of her and put her hand on her lower stomach. "Here..." She said clearly.

"Well, that still isn't really a big deal... Unless..." Limone's eyes widened as she looked over at the small blonde. "P-peridot... Are you going to keep it..." She asked, eyes locked onto her sister. 

"Y-y-yes..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if things seem like things are moving too fast! I try my best to make everything move at a normal pace.  
> I was originally going to switch Guardians Of The Galaxy to Defenders Of The Universe cause copyright stuff, but in the end, I'm gonna use Bambi in future chapters plus Spongebob references (one character specifically mentioned) and I can't see how I'd change those.  
> The comments and kudos I got for the first chapter really encouraged me to keep writing so thank you for that, it means a lot to me!


	3. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4 months into the pregnancy and Peridot finally decides to confess to someone with the support of Limone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If things seem like they're moving too fast it's probably because chapters 1-3 are pretty much just setting everything up. I tried my best to make the chapter longer and move at a slower pace so I hope it's okay!

June 25th

Peridot is now over 4 months into her pregnancy, Limone had sneaked her into doctors appointments, she scheduled them whenever she knew Yella would be gone long enough to think they were at home the whole time. She got her some medication and somehow kept quiet about the whole thing.

She has also been sneaking her food, including junk food which they were both fearful of Miss Diamond finding out about. Being 4'9 Peridot was having a bit of trouble doing simple things such as standing up. She could only imagine how bad it'd be later on in the pregnancy. 

Limone surprisingly spent quite a bit of her own money on Peridot due to her constant cravings. Her stomach now has a very noticeable bulge which they have been having trouble hiding from Yella. 

"You know you'll have to tell her eventually," Limone remarked as she and Peridot were walking down the street, ice cream cones in hand. Surprisingly they had a pumpkin flavor which almost made Peridot cry tears of joy. She's been craving anything pumpkin related for months and they haven't been able to find anything since winter ended. 

"I know... I'm just scared... Can we not talk about this right now?" Peridot would rather not have her evening ruined by this conversation. The sun was beating down on them, making the shorter blonde sweat, she had been wearing her huge sweaters despite the fact it was summer. It helped hide her stomach, and she's been trying her best to avoid talking to Yella about it.

"Peridot, you'll have to tell her soon. The longer you wait the worse her response will be." Limone was right, she's procrastinated far too long. The taller blonde sighed, "Look, just in case, I'll hide some snacks and a flashlight in the basement. I know you usually have panic attacks and all down there and that isn't good for your health so of course, it's not good for the baby." Limone said as they saw their house come into view.

"O-okay..." The blonde whispered, fear clearly shown on her face. She really didn't want to have this talk with Yella, but she didn't want to find out how Yella would react if she told her when she'd be due in weeks.

The nervous blonde stepped into her house, taking off her shoes at the front door as she made her way to her room.  
"I'll go put the stuff in the basement, she should be home anytime so I have to be quick." Limone had also been taking Peridot places while Yella is gone, Limone knows she's risking a lot, including Yella's trust in her, but one of her main priorities right now is making sure her sister has a healthy pregnancy. At least the healthiest it can get. 

The doctors said Peridot needs to gain weight as soon as possible and relax more. He said it's a miracle she hasn't had a miscarriage. Limone grabbed a bag and filled it with the things she'd promised Peridot as she made her way into the basement, putting them under the mattress.

The small blonde heard a car door shut from outside and her heart rate increased. She was about to go check on Limone til said girl opened her door.  
"It's under the mattress," Limone said as she then went into the living room. She would want to be there for when Peridot explains. 

 

Yella unlocked the door, walking into the house. "What is it?" Yella asked in a slightly annoyed tone as she noticed Peridot walk into the living room and give her the same look Limone was giving her.

"I... Um... I need to tell you something..." The small blonde moved her shaky legs over to the couch, standing in front of it as Yella sat on the opposite side from Limone. 

"Then spit it out." 

'Just get it out, it's now or never' The small blonde thought to herself. "I-i l-l-lied-" Yella cut her off.

"You WHAT?" She stood up as Peridot grabbed her stomach, looking up at her. 

"B-back in February... I lied... I d-didn't get l-lost..." The blonde looked over at Limone who gave her a nervous smile and motioned her to continue with her hands.

"Then where. Were. You." Yella demanded an answer, towering above the pregnant teen.

"I was w-walking home, f-from the store..." Peridot gulped and took a step back.

"Then?" Yella stared her down only making the short blonde more nervous.

"S-someone saw me a-and forced me in their c-car and took me somewhere a-a-and..." She tried to hold back a shaky sob but failed. Yella's expression slightly softened. Slightly. She let out a quiet sob "H-he r-ra-raped m-me..." The poor blonde was now shaking, trying to hold herself up. 

She did NOT like saying that word, but she felt she had to if it were Yella she was talking too.

She heard Miss Diamond sit back down, the woman looked up at the whimpering blonde only to see her head hung low. Limone immediately stood up and went over to hug her little sister. Peridot wrapped her arms around her sister as Limone attempted to soothe her.

"Peridot. Take off your sweater." Yella demanded in a stern tone as she looked back over to Peridot. Yella hadn't ignored her mood swings and constant cravings over the months, nor did she ignore the fact that Peridot and Limone had gotten close.

Yella usually didn't think much of it and pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind. Limone backed away as the blonde did as she was told and lifted off her sweater, showing a tight-fitting lime green tank top, but that wasn't what Yella was looking at. Her eyes are locked on her stomach.

The small blonde looked down, shivering slightly from the change in temperature. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Yella asked, voice softening as she moved her gaze to the small blonde's face. 

"I-i was s-scared you'd g-get mad and h-hurt me..." Peridot answered, wrapping her arms around herself looking back to the carpet.

"Well... That explains a lot." Yella huffed out as she stood up and began to pace. 

"Y-you're not mad?" The innocent blonde asked as she watched her pace around the living room. 

"Oh no Peridot, I am very mad, first you lie to me, second you don't bother to tell me your pregnant, and- wait. Are you planning on keeping it?" Her voice suddenly went from calm to serious as she stared at the blonde. 

"I... Y-ye-yes..." The blonde held herself, closing her eyes waiting for something to happen. 

Nothing happened. 

She heard a long sigh. Yella had sat back down. Limone stood there next to her younger sister, baffled at how Yella was taking this. 

"Did you know?" Yella asked Limone, eyes still locked onto Peridot's stomach. 

"Yes... I've been trying to help her with her pregnancy..." Limone explained, Yella then grabbed her phone and began to dial a number, walking into another room. Limone sat on the couch uncomfortably and patted the seat next to her, motioning for Peridot to sit down, and she did. Hand on her stomach, the small blonde sat there watching as Yella came back into the room. 

"Peridot, tomorrow at 9 AM get in the car, no questions." Yella made her way into the kitchen. "Oh, and Peridot? If you ever lie to me again, do NOT expect to get off so easily. And Limone, next time something like this happens again TELL ME." 

Peridot gave a shaky nod, followed by Limone. Once Yella was no longer in the room Limone spoke up. "Well, that went better than expected," Limone whispered.

"Y-yeah..." Peridot was shaking slightly, and all she could think about was where she'd be going tomorrow.

 

June 26th

 

Peridot was sitting in the back of Yella's car as she parked in front of a Clinic. "Why are we here?" The blonde asked quietly.

"You're getting an abortion," Yella stated as she unlocked her car door and stepped outside. Peridot felt a sickening feeling as she immediately put a hand on her stomach. "Well? Get out." Yella opened her door as the small blonde sat in place. 

"But-" She began but was cut off.

"Peridot you cannot keep the baby, do you really think we have the time for that? You're still in school after all, did you really expect to go through with this!?" She was now quietly crying as she wrapped her arms around herself, still buckled into the back seat not moving a foot. 

"Peridot, get out of the car. Now." Yella stood outside her door, losing her patients, staring daggers at the small girl.

"N-n-no..." The blonde said under her breath, barely loud enough for the older woman to hear.

"What did you just say?" Yella grabbed her chin, forcing Peridot to look at her. 

The younger girl's expression went from scared to heated as she spoke more clearly "This is my baby. Not yours." She spoke sternly as she moved Yellas hand away from her. 'Why am I talking back...' The small blonde thought to herself as Yella backed away staring at her, shocked. 

The tall woman let out a frustrated sigh, "Fine. Keep it. You will still be attending public school next year like I planned, we are NOT changing that. The baby is your responsibility, if you can't take care of it right you need to get rid of it. Like you said, it's your baby. Not mine." 

In Yella's mind, either way, Peridot couldn't keep the baby. She'd guessed there'd be a miscarriage, if not, Peridot couldn't take care of the baby. She doesn't have the time or money and in no way would she help her.

Yella got back in the car without another word and started up the car. Peridot was overcome with joy, Miss Diamond is okay with this!? The small blonde was ecstatic, yet scared 'What if I mess up... What if I can't do it right, what if something happens at the school...' There it is again, the 'what ifs' the small blonde's mind has been flooded with them ever since she decided to keep the baby and it doesn't seem like they'll be stopping anytime soon.

30 minutes later

"So... What was that all about?" Limone asked as she sat down next to her sister on the couch. Yella had canceled Peridot's appointment at the Clinic and dropped the small blonde off at home before leaving to go to her own doctors' appointment. The shorter girl had immediately gone to the couch, she's been exhausted lately and standing for a long period of time was beginning to be too much work. 

"She tried to make me get an abortion," Peridot replied quietly as Limone handed her a bag of Doritos she had bought a while ago. 

The tall blonde's mouth fell agape at the news. "Are you okay? Did you do it? I mean, you obviously didn't do it." She motioned to her stomach then ran a hand through her own hair sighing. 

"She's letting me keep it but she won't help out in any way," Peridot stated as she opened the bag of Doritos. 

"Not in any way at all? What about when you go into labor? She'd have to take you to the hospital then." Limone pointed out. 

"Maybe... I don't even know how to be a mom though..." The younger girl sighed as he hand rubbed her stomach. It's not like she's even had a mother figure in her life, the only thing that comes close is her aunt Azura.

"Then we can look stuff up. I know the internet isn't always accurate but it will help." The small blonde nodded at her sister's suggestion as she ate her Doritos.

"I still have to attend public school next year..." Peridot said quietly, earning a gasp from Limone.

"What!? Peridot, you're already having trouble standing on your own, imagine how it'll be then! Not to mention you'd be having the baby during that time, what if your water breaks while you're at school?" Limone rambled on about how the small blonde should not have to attend public school as Peridot muted her out.

The small blonde began to get lost in her thoughts again, thinking back to how all of this started "Wanna watch a movie?" Limone suggested as she got up and made her way to the shelf, looking through the movies. 

She never noticed that her older sister quit rambling right when she saw Peridot's expression change in thought. Limone knows more about how Peridot acts when pregnant or stressed than anyone, that includes knowing when to distract the younger girl. 

"Yeah!" The small blonde perked up as she grabbed the remote, turning on the television. 

"How about this one?" Limone grabbed Brave off the shelf showing it to Peridot. The younger girl smiled and nodded as she got into a more comfortable position. The two could watch any Disney movie together in peace. When it came to other movies they'd usually argue or laugh at each other's choices.

"I just noticed this movie is a mother-daughter relationship movie," Limone stated as she sat next to her sister as the movie began to play.

"You just now noticed?" Peridot chuckled, setting the remote on the coffee table.

"Well, I've been busy watching other things." Limone huffed.

The small blonde smiled "I don't even know if it will be a girl." She put a hand on her stomach as she brought her gaze back to the television. 

"Do you want it to be a girl?" Limone asked as she looked down at her sister's stomach. 

"I'd be happy no matter what... Boy, girl, autistic, any birth defect... I'll love them no matter what." Peridot smiled with Limone, hand on her stomach and cut the conversation to watch the movie.

 

"Hey Peridot, look at this." Limone showed Peridot her phone screen."Says here around 18 weeks into the pregnancy the baby can hear noises outside the womb." The taller blonde informed as she began reading more info on the different stages of pregnancy. They had finished the movie about an hour ago and the two had been talking about the baby ever since. 

"Really?" Peridot asked as she gently stroked her stomach. She smiled as her mind began to swarm with ideas.

 

An hour later Peridot was sitting on her bed, wrapped in the huge orange blanket Limone had given her the day she found out she was pregnant. She was looking down at her stomach, her right hand on it as she continued singing.

"Ooh love, no ones ever gonna hurt you love, I'm gonna give you all of my love, nobody matters like you." That had been her idea, she didn't care if it seemed stupid, she wanted to do this. 

She was singing certain parts of one of the more popular pop songs, only she sang it as if it were a lullaby. "Your life, ain't gonna be nothing like my life, you're gonna grow and have a good life, I'm gonna do what I've got to do." She was about to sing the next line as her door burst open.

"YOU WERE SINGING!" The small blonde jumped at the sudden intrusion as her face flushed red. 

"N-no!" Limone closed the door and went to sit next to her. 

"I heard you, don't deny it." She smirked, looking at her flustered sister.

"Shut up." The younger girl threw her pillow at her, face still red in embarrassment.

"Hey!" Limone laughed as she threw the pillow back at the shorter girl. Peridot grabbed the pillow, hugging it and buried her face in it. She huffed and glared at Limone. 

Limone's laughing came to a stop as she saw noticed the glare she had caused. "Hey... I didn't mean to upset you, I mean, your singing isn't bad at all. Slow songs work really well with your voice." The small blondes glare softened at those words.

"Really?" She asked, arms still wrapped around her pillow. 

Limone nodded, "Yeah, and I bet she loves it too." The taller blonde motioned to her sister's stomach. "Or he." Limone added as she looked at her sister.

The blonde was beaming, looking at her stomach. "C-can I have a hug?" The short blonde asked as she moved her gaze to her older sister. 

"Of course." Limone scooted closer and wrapped her arms around the younger girl. Peridot sighed into the hug and rested her head on her shoulder. The younger teen smiled, thinking back to how much Limone has changed. They both have.

 

June 27th

Peridot had woken up with bad morning sickness, which ended with her snuggled in her orange blanket with some tea, back on the couch with Limone. Luckily Yella was out shopping, she decided to stop sending Peridot out for groceries after she had found out what had happened.

"Limone?" The blonde asked, looking at her sister who sat on the opposite side of the couch. 

"Yeah?" She asked, uninterested as she browsed through whatever had her captivated on her phone. 

"C-can I bring Percy in here?" Limone froze at the question, quickly turning her head to her sister. 

"Peridot you know Yella doesn't want him out of the basement. He's a cat, he'll shed and if Yella finds out..." The taller blonde stopped midsentence as she saw Peridot look down, clearly upset.

"...Fine." She sighed as she made her way to the basement door. Limone knew how much Peridot hated it in there. She opened the door and called for Percy.

"He isn't coming, you call him." Peridot nodded as she called for her cat who soon came running into the living room, right towards his owner.

He meowed as she jumped up into her lap, he was about to nuzzle his head into her hand for pets, but he stopped as he sniffed her stomach. Instead, he nuzzles his face into her stomach making Peridot giggle in response.

He lied on her legs and began to purr. "I think he can tell," Limone said, sitting next to the shorter blonde.

"Yeah." Peridot smiled as she gently stroked his back with her hand. She felt happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter takes place around chapter 11 of We Are The Chatroom Gems although there are slight changes to Chatroom Peri since she's, well, pregnant.  
> Kudos are comments are very appreciated!


	4. Factual Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after We Are The Chatroom Gems Chapter 11 Although there would be a few changes, Peridot would take food at any chance, and Garnet, Pearl, Lapis, and Jasper have all gotten suspicious of her pregnancy. Everything else stays the same. Jacob has also been harassing Peridot for being "Fat" as well. The last change is no one had popped a balloon in class sending Peridot into a panic attack.   
> If you haven't read We Are The Chatroom Gems at least up to the chapter with the abuse scene, I highly suggest going back and reading it before continuing for things will tend to be confusing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a little short!  
> I've been really stressed out lately and I've been so busy, I was a little rushed to get this chapter out and I didn't edit it as much as I did the other 3 but I think it turned out alright!

October 13th

It was lunch break at the high school, the cafeteria was crowded and noisy, only getting louder as Jasper and Amethyst burst out laughing from Pearl spitting out her milk on Smoky when Sugilite had said something profusely inappropriate. 

Their entire group somehow managed to fit at one table. At the end of the table, Peridot sat slightly snuggled up to Lapis' side, it was normal, Peridot loves affection, especially if it's from the blue-haired teen. She has also been craving attention more and more now that she's pregnant, 9 months to be exact. The doctor said she'd be due in around a week.

The poor girl had trouble doing the simplest things, sitting, getting up, bending over and even walking. The short blonde has so much trouble not mentioning her baby to her friends. She'll occasionally feel bad for keeping such a big secret but Limone would remind her it's okay. Peridot had lost track of her thoughts as she heard a voice. 

"Peri are you alright?" Lapis was looking at her, clearly concerned as to why her best friend had zoned out like that. 

"Yeah, I'm okay." The blonde replied, soon after staring intently at a mini pumpkin pie Opal had just pulled out of her lunch bag. Opal noticed her staring.

"Do you want it?" She asked as her shorter friend nodded shyly. "I've had too many sweet things lately so pie does NOT sound good to me right now. Here." Opal handed her the pie, smiling, before returning to her conversation with Sardonyx.

The short blonde blushed, she still wasn't used to being around so many nice people. She hadn't had a single act of kindness done to her in years since she got pregnant, and since she met all her amazing friends. And of course, since Limone has changed.

Peridot began to eat the pie as she spotted Lapis smiling at her... Blushing? Her cheeks tinted pink as their eyes locked on each other. They had stayed like that for a while until Peridot jumped as she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Oh, sorry. But can we talk?" Pearl had asked, she had gotten up from the opposite side of the lunch table as the two teens eyes were locked onto each other.

"Um, yeah." Peridot attempted to stand up, which resulted in falling back, blushing in embarrassment. 

"Here, let me help." Lapis stood from her spot, wrapping an arm around Peridot's side, helping her up. 

"Thank you." The small blonde said as Pearl grabbed her arm guiding her to an empty room. 

Pearl had noticed Garnet watching them out of the corner of her eye. The peach haired teen led her into an empty classroom. It was the vacant art room that hadn't been used in a long while due to the school building a new one. The room was dark and empty but had dim light shining through the windows and doors.

"Um... Pearl? Why are we in here?" Peridot asked as she watched Pearl take a deep breath, looking around making sure no one was listening. 

"Peridot I've noticed a lot of um, symptoms? That you've been having pretty much ever since I met you..." The peach haired girl began to fiddle with her hands as she moved her gaze from the floor to meet Peridot's eyes. 

She sighed 'Just ask the question!' Pearl thought to herself. She took a deep breath and looked Peridot in the eyes. 

"Are you pregnant?" She blurted out, a little faster than she should have. She never meant to be so straightforward. The small blonde's eyes widened as she took a step back. 

"N-no..." Pearl grabbed her hand before she could get away. 

"Peridot... Please don't lie to me, it's obvious, you've been having cravings, you're mood swings don't go unnoticed and no one is ignoring your stomach, I mean some people are but-" 

"Please don't tell anyone..." The blonde requested quietly.

"Does... Peridot, does anyone else know about this?" Pearl asked in a worried tone. 

"Yes." Pearl sighed in relief.

"Have you been seeing a doctor and everything?" Peridot nodded.

"Is it really that obvious? Have our friends been catching on?" The small blonde asked quietly, she didn't want anyone knowing, at least not now, she was more worried about her friends finding out than she had been with Miss Diamond. 

She was afraid Yella would hurt her again, but that's normal for her. This is completely new, these friends, everything they've done for her. She didn't want to do anything to risk losing them.

"I know Jasper and Garnet are catching on and I think Lapis might be too, although I think the others are oblivious." The taller girl informed Peridot.

"Lapis!?" Her eyes widened, out of all her friends, Lapis was the one she was the most worried about. 'What if Lapis doesn't like me anymore? What if she thinks I'm stupid and irresponsible for letting this happen? What if she doesn't want to hang out with me?' Of course, more 'What ifs'. 

Pearl could tell something was wrong from Peridot's facial expression so she wrapped her arms around the smaller girl. 

Her pregnancy wasn't the only thing the peach haired teen had caught onto, she knows how much Peridot loves physical affection, she's seen how she reacts to Lapis giving it to her. She felt the smaller girl tense under her actions until she quickly melted into the hug. The hug felt familiar, Pearl and her sister had a very similar body shape.

"So..." Pearl broke the silence as they parted from their hug after a while. "Do you know when you're due?" She asked as Peridot put a hand on her stomach, another thing Pearl had been catching onto. 

"In about a week." The small blonde answered as Pearl's mouth dropped. 

"A week!?" Pearl proclaimed a little louder than she should have, making students outside the door pause and look inside. The peach haired girl smiled and waved awkwardly at them then turned back to her friend once they left. 

"Wait, who's the um... Father?" Pearl asked, immediately regretting the question as Peridot wrapped her arms around herself, body tensing up as she looked down, the question obviously making her uncomfortable. "I-I'm sorry I won't ask again." 

The small blonde looked up at those words, she had heard them before. Limone. Peridot let out a small chuckle noticing the similarities in Pearl and her sister. Although Pearl wasn't as snobby and bratty as Limone could get, they're still similar in ways. She sighed and looked down.

"I don't know him..." The blonde confessed quietly, her taller friend quickly put the pieces of the puzzle together, eyes widening in horror. 

"Oh, Peridot I am so sorry." She pulled her shorter friend into another hug. Pearl guessed this was the reason Peridot's so jumpy and always looks so anxious. The bell went off, making the small blonde jump as she and her friend parted from their hug. 

"Peridot, I want you to remember, if you ever need anyone to talk to about this or anything else, I'm here." Peridot nodded and began to make her way out of the old classroom, back to Lapis. 

"So what was that about?" Her blue haired friend asked.

"Oh, um, she needed help on classwork." Lapis noticed the lie but let it go, not wanting to pry, if Peridot didn't want her to know she wouldn't push her crush to tell her. They said their goodbyes and parted ways to go to class. 

"Yo P, what we're you and Peridot talking about?" Amethyst asked as she put her feet on her desk as Pearl took her seat next to her. 

"She was letting me copy notes." The shorter girl took the lie as Garnet made her way into the classroom, taking the seat in front of Pearl, giving her a knowing look. 

Pearl smiled at her as other students began to take their seats as class began. 

As they took notes the teacher left to get a drink, Garnet took the opportunity to turn around, facing Pearl. "Meet me after class." She said.

"Okay." She replied, guessing Garnet knew what had just happened at lunch.

 

Once class was out Pearl was about to walk to her bus but suddenly turned around remembering Garnet had wanted to see her. Once she spotted her quiet friend she saw her motion to follow her. Garnet led them into the old classroom that Pearl had taken Peridot into. 

Once the door shut she took off her sunglasses. She sat there staring at Pearl. They both stayed quiet for a while, they could hear muffled conversations of the students in the halls. Once the group of teens outside the door left Garnet spoke up. 

"Peridot is pregnant." She stated, knowing that's what Pearl had figured out earlier. 

"Yes... And she says she's due in a week. She doesn't know who the father is, Garnet... I think she was raped..." Whispering the last part as Garnet took a look of shock that quickly turned into worry. 

"Did she tell you anything else? Is she seeing a doctor regularly and eating right?" Garnet asked as her peach haired friend nodded. 

"I just don't understand something, Peridot said she was homeschooled last year so why go to public school when she knows she's pregnant?" Pearl asked herself as Garnet looked a bit surprised at her words. 

"So she's planning on keeping the baby... I thought she might." The taller teen sighed as she put her sunglasses back on. 

"You better get going, you'll miss your bus." Pearl nodded as she left the old classroom, heading towards her next class.

 

"Hey, where's your bodyguard?" Jacob grabbed Peridot by the shoulder, forcing her to turn around.

"She's not my bodyguard." The small blonde said quietly as she got out of his grip walking back to the bus. The bell had rung a few minutes ago, she was excited to go back home and watch a movie with Limone which became something they do regularly now, but she had been stopped, of course, by Jacob. 

"I don't get why she hangs out with a fatass like you." He walked in front of her, stopping her in her tracks. 

"I don't get why you think she even LIKES you." Peridot gritted her teeth. Jacob was taken aback by her response. She rarely ever talked back to him, funny what mood swings do to you. 

"So what? She yelled at me a few times, that's just because she likes you too for SOME reason." Jacob denied the fact that Lapis hates his guts. 

"I'm sorry, but what gave you the idea that Lapis even considers you a friend!?" Peridot raised her voice, making others around her stop and look. Jacob was about to respond but Lapis beat him to it. 

Jacob took the opportunity, swinging a fist at the blonde. As she saw it coming towards her she instinctively got prepared to take the hit. But the only contact it made was with Lapis's hand.

"Stay the fuck away from her." She growled, stepping in front of Peridot. 

"Lapis why do you even like that freak!? She's so annoying and-" His sentence had been cut off by a kick in between his legs as he fell on his knees. He could hear students around him laughing. He groaned, falling to the concrete.

"Ooooh! That gotta hurt." He heard the voices, trying to hide his embarrassment. In his attempt to get up he was awarded a kick to his stomach from a certain blue-haired teen.

"I am DONE with your bullshit! You always think you're SO much better than everyone else! What gives you the right to harass her!? STAY AWAY" a kick to his stomach. "FROM" another kick. "HER!"

Lapis grabbed Peridot's hand, quickly walking her to her bus. "Did he hurt you?" Lapis began to examine Peridot's face. 

"No." She replied. 

She lightly gripped her chin, looking at her. "Don't listen to anything he says okay? He's an asshole and doesn't know what he's talking about. You're amazing, beautiful, that's a fact. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." 

"Do you really mean it?" She asked quietly.

"Of course I do," Lapis responded. The small blonde nodded as she left to go on her bus, but not before a tight hug. Once they had parted they hesitantly went separate ways, not wanting to leave each other's presence.

"Stay safe," Lapis said, more like demanded. 

"I will," Peridot said as she took a seat on the bus across from Limone. 

Her older sister stopped the conversation she was having with her friend as she turned to Peridot. 

"What was that all about?" Limone asked as the small blonde instinctively put a hand on her stomach. 

"Jacob." Peridot answered blatantly. 

"You okay?" Limone knows about Jacob, he's been harassing her baby sister for months now. 

"Yeah... I'm fine." Limone nodded and went back to talking to her friend, as Peridot looked out the window as the bus began to move, watching Lapis until she was out of sight. 

The blonde sat there, lingering on what Lapis had said, 'You're amazing, beautiful, that's a fact.' Never in her life has she ever felt amazing or even remotely beautiful. But what she was doing, keeping the baby, she will love them no matter what. 'This baby is part of me... It wouldn't be here without me and it will have my DNA. This baby is beautiful. So maybe... Maybe what Lapis said might be true.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New character in the next chapter ;)  
> (Pff sorry if it all seems rushed, I am kinda rushing to a certain scene. Trying not to though.)


	5. UPDATE

Sorry the next chapter has taken so long! I had around up to chapter 9 written out, all they needed was editing although sadly my laptop broke and is in need of a replacement and I cannot find a way to recover the chapters.  
I promise you all this story will not be abandoned, I haven't gotten around to rewriting the chapters due to the fact I have 11 art commissions to complete, two new rats to take care of along with fixing this horrid sleeping schedule I've gotten into.  
I will try my best to rewrite a few chapters in my free time although I cannot promise any dates.  
One thing I can say is I will try my best to get a few chapters rewritten and posted before school starts up again.  
Thank you all for being so patient with me!  
All these comments mean so much to me especially since I'm new at writing!

And a little heads up  
Someone will be arriving within the next few chapters ;)


End file.
